disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Corey Burton
Corey Gregg Weinberg '(urodzony 3 sierpnia 1955 roku w Granada Hills) - jest amerykańskim aktorem głosowym najbardziej znanym z produkcji Disneya, szczególnie jako obecny głos Ludwiga von Drake'a i Kapitana Haka; ponadto podkładał głosu innym postaciom z kreskówek m.in. stacji Cartoon Network. Disneyowskie role Jako Ludwig von Drake Filmy * 1988: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly! ''- Profesor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Bertie Birdbrain * 1989: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music ''- Profesor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Bertie Birdbrain * 1990: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea ''- Profesor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Bertie Birdbrain * 1990: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ''- Profesor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Bertie Birdbrain * 1995: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind ''- Profesor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Bertie Birdbrain * 1998: ''The Spirit of Mickey * 2001: Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka - Ludwi von Drake; inne postacie Seriale * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści * 1990: The Magical World of Disney * 1992: Raw Toonage * 1993-1995: Szmergiel - Ludwig von Drake, Szalony Kapelusznik, pozostałe głosy * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki * 2001-2003: Café Myszka - Ludwig von Drake, Kapitan Hak, pozostałe głosy * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki ''- Ludwig von Drake, Dale * 2017-obecnie: ''Kacze opowieści Gry video * 1990: Disney's Cartoon Arcade * 2000: Mickey's Speedway USA * 2002: Disney Golf Jako Kapitan Hak Filmy * 2002: Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót * 2002: Mickey's House of Villains - Kapitan Hak; inne postacie Seriale * 1992: Raw Toonage * 2001-2003: Café Myszka - Ludwig von Drake, Kapitan Hak, pozostałe głosy * 2011-2015: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii Gry video * 1999: Disney's Villains' Revenge ''- Kapitan Hak, Smee, Biały Królik * 2002: ''Piotruś Pan: Wielki powrót * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2010: Epic Mickey - Yen Sid, Kapitan Hak * 2011: Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Dale, Szalony Kapelusznik, Kapitan Hak * 2012: Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * 2013: Disney Magical World - Dale, Gburek, Yen Sid, Szalony Kapelusznik, Kapitan Hak Atrakcje * Fantasmic! – Chernabog, Kapitan Hak, piraci * Peter Pan's Flight – Kapitan Hak, Swądek Jako Dale Filmy * 1990: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun ''- Professor Owl, Biały Królik, Dale, Bertie Birdbrain * 1994: ''Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World * 1995: Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta Seriale * 1989-1990: Chip i Dale: Brygada RR - Dale; pozostałe głosy * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki ''- Ludwig von Drake, Dale * 2017-obecnie: ''Miki i raźni rajdowcy Gry video * 2000: Kolorowy rajd * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2011: Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Dale, Szalony Kapelusznik, Kapitan Hak * 2013: Disney Magical World - Dale, Gburek, Yen Sid, Szalony Kapelusznik, Kapitan Hak Filmy * 1986: Lot Nawigatora - R.A.L.F. * 1986: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1987: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Heigh-Ho ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1987: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain, Świerszcz Jiminy * 1989: ''Goofy About Health - Narrator * 1990: Roller Coaster Rabbit - Droopy * 1992: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1992: Aladyn - Książę Achmed * 1993: ''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Friend Like Me ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1993: ''Trail Mix-Up - Droopy * 1994: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1995: ''Goofy na wakacjach - pozostałe głosy * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - strażnik * 1996: Aladyn i król złodziei - pozostałe głosy * 1997: Herkules - pozostałe głosy * 1997: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Zero to Hero ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1998: ''Podniebna poczta Kiki - prowadzący wiadomości radiowe (wersja Disneya z 1998) * 1998: Mulan - Przodek * 1998: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All ''- Profesor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain * 1998: ''Hercules: Zero to Hero ''- Zeus * 1999: ''Toy Story 2 * 2001: Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière * 2002: Kopciuszek II: Spełnione marzenia - Jacek * 2002: Planeta skarbów - Onus * 2003: 101 dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda - narrator do filmu * 2003: Atlantyda. Powrót Milo - Gaëtan "Mole" Molière * 2003: Stich: Misja - pozostałe głosy * 2004: Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata - Gburek * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta - Elf #4 * 2007: Kopciuszek III: Co by było, gdyby... - Jacek * 2007: Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści - Król Stefan * 2007: How to Hook Up Your Home Theater ''- Narrator * 2009: ''Księżniczka i żaba - Harvey Fenner * 2009: Disney's Haunted Holidays: Tales of Two Cities ''- Duch Seriale * 1986: ''DTV Valentine - Gumiś Grafi * 1985-1991: Gumisie - Grafi (sezony 2-6) * 1991-1992: Dzielny Agent Kaczor - Rubber Chicken * 1995-2002: Timon i Pumba - głosy * 1998-1999: Herkules - Zeus * 2012-2015: Wodogrzmoty Małe - pozostałe głosy * 2014-2015: W tę i nazad - Kapitan, pozostałe głosy * 2014-obecnie: Star Wars: Rebelianci - głosy * 2015-obecnie: Penn Zero - bohater na pół etatu - pozostałe głosy * 2015-obecnie: Star Butterfly kontra siły zła - prowadzący Joust Joust Revolution * 2016-obecnie: Future-Worm! - Narrator Gry video * 2000: Szalone przygody Kaczora Donalda - Merlock, Diodak * 2001: Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Molière * Disney Learning: Phonics Quest - Yen Sid * 2003: Toontown Online - Officer Halcroft * 2004: ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge ''- Święty Mikołaj * 2007: ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey ''- Jacek, Gburek * 2007: ''Cars Mater-National Championship ''- Doc Hudson * 2009: Cars Race-O-Rama - Doc Hudson * 2012: Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch - Yen Sid * 2014: ''Fantasia: Music Evolved '''- Yen Sid * 2015: ''Disney Infinity 3.0 ''- Cad Bane Atrakcje * ''Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - Gburek * Radiator Springs Racers – Doc Hudson * Haunted Mansion Holiday – Ghost Host * Journey into YOUR Imagination – Figment * Cranium Command – Generał Knowledge, Kurczak * Horizons – Prowadzący 'Brava Centauri' * Pirates of the Caribbean – wypchany pirat * Alice in Wonderland - Biały Królik/Karty * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride – Sędzia, Farmer en:Corey Burton ru:Кори Бертон Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy